Machining parameters of general machine tools, such as the principal axis spindle speed, the cut depth, or the feeding speed of the cutting tools, are generally set by artificial experience or by trial and error method, which not only cannot play the maximum effectiveness of the equipment should have, once an abnormal or unknown vibration occurs, the machine tools may need to be repaired or tested for several times by the maintenance or testing personnel, until they find the optimum setting, this will cause the problems of time consuming but in vain, inefficient and time delay.
Therefore, it is very important and urgent to provide an optimization system and method for machining parameters of machine tools by the remote network platform.